


Opposites attract

by PontiffOfTheDeep



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiffOfTheDeep/pseuds/PontiffOfTheDeep
Summary: Dragon slayer Ornstein was quite different from his prince which made sleeping in the same bed as the sun's first born next to impossible.
Relationships: Lord Gwyn's Firstborn/Dragon Slayer Ornstein, The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Opposites attract

Arch dragon peak was always such a gorgeous place during autumn, during the day it was nice and cool with just the right amount of sun. A breeze so gentle it felt like it was kissing your skin goodbye as it wisped past you. It was paradise. it was home. 

Nights however were a different story. 

Ornstein laid wide away, eyes snapped open in shock as he stared at the ceiling above him. His body shivered so violently that he felt as though he’d fall off the bed from it alone. His fingertips went numb from the cold atmosphere that suffocated the room. If he was woken up like this one more time he would lose his mind. 

Autumn was the worst season of the year for Ornstein. His body was so sensitive to the cold, always needing multiple layers of clothes when leaving the house. At least during winter, he was able to keep the blanket on him for more than five seconds before his partner huffed and threw it off the both of them. Faraam’s body was always so hot to the touch which made sharing a bed with him absolutely unbearable. Being called the sun’s first born wasn’t an understatement. 

A loud and annoyed groan left Ornstein’s throat before he left the bed, quickly rising to his feet. If Faraam didn’t want the sheets, fine but at least let him have something to warm his body. The ex-dragon slayer was interrupted by a strong hand tugging at his pant leg lazily. In a voice deepened by exhaustion Faraam spoke,  
“My love where are you off to?” a small yawn escaped his lips after he was finished speaking. If Ornstein wasn’t so annoyed, he would’ve thought of it as adorable.  
“I’m freezing to death and you keep knocking the blankets away from me” he huffed, lightly smacking his partner’s hand away from his clothing. 

All this got him was a sleepy chuckle from Faraam who simply snuggled back into bed. Ornstein looked down at him one last time before stomping over to the end of the bed, his hands fumbling through the fabric of the sheets. He gripped onto them for dear life as he carried them back over to the bed,  
“I’m so cold, Faraam. At least let ME have them...” Ornstein sat down on his side of the bed, his added weight making no difference to the mattress. Faraam always teased him about being so small but it looks like he was actually correct. 

“I could always cuddle you~” The god spoke in a purr, extending a hand out to gently stroke his Knight’s arm. Ornstein’s skin instantly shivered at the other man’s touch; it was so warm on his icy skin. He melted into the caress, mindlessly leaning himself into it and before he could even think about Faraam’s words, he was already in his arms. 

A small childish giggle came from the god who wrapped his entire body around Ornstein, using his body heat to try and relieve his partner. Faraam waited for a snarky response off of his knight but to his surprise, nothing came. Before he knew it Ornstein had completely sunken into his touch, his face buried into the crook of the god’s neck. His breath was so gentle against the warm skin of Faraam. Simple moments like this made him fall more in love with his partner. 

A small kiss was placed on the god’s neck, teeth meeting skin for a short and teasing moment. Ornstein smiled against his flesh before nuzzling him with his cheek,  
“Thank you, beloved” he spoke so sleepily, his voice just above a whisper. All annoyance from before had completely melted away and his shaking body had soon calmed down in the other man’s arms. Ornstein couldn’t have wished for a better night’s sleep after that.

* * *

Summer was a different story. 

Ornstein’s eyes stared up at the ceiling, wide and sweat stained. One wrong move and a droplet of sweat would surely roll into his eyes. If he grabbed his hair at this very moment and ringed it out, he wouldn’t be surprised with how much of his own sweat would come out. Summer was always the worst season for him in anor londo, always having to wear a full suit of armour during his daily activities. Now summer had an all new issue attached onto it. 

Sleeping soundly besides the ex-dragon slayer was the god of war, small snores escaping his throat every once in a while. He looked so peaceful. His usually wide hair which would gently float behind him now laid flat against his pillow as he slept. Ornstein loved watching him like this but now he had to leave before he boiled to death. 

A small and quick kiss was placed at the back of the god’s head before Ornstein left their shared house. Faraam’s body heat was enough to warm up the entire building, he didn’t want to be caught up in such temperature. 

The second he stepped out of the house a feeling of calm washed over him, the outside world was so much cooler than inside. Their house was situated on top of one of the high points at arch dragon peak, looking over the entire village and off to the mountains. A gentle breeze was never far from anyone who set foot near the stone walls of their home, always so comforting. Ornstein smiled slightly to himself at the thought, having a home with his one true love seemed so impossible back in the day but now here he was. Allied with the dragons and sleeping with his prince, he couldn’t ask for a better home. 

A sudden growling noise snapped Ornstein out of his daze, turning directly to where it was coming from. He was met with a pair of big black eyes that were eager for attention. King of the storms sat perched on top of the strong stone walls of his owner’s house, curled up with just his head sticking out. The wyvern leaned its head down to be within reach of Ornstein, opening his jaws slightly to let out another growl. Any warrior would’ve run away by now, Ornstein would’ve run away by now if he didn’t know any better. The growl that king of the storms was letting out wasn’t one of anger or disgust but instead was of love, a noise the knight would’ve never thought he would hear from such a beast. 

“I’m sorry gorgeous, did I wake you?” Ornstein spoke softly, being cautious as to not be too loud. He smiled softly at the wyvern, extending a hand out to the top of its head. King of the Storms leaned right into his hand, sucking up every bit of affection he could get from the man. The texture of his feathers and skin was so strange, he didn’t have scales like a regular wyvern but instead had course skin that almost felt like sand paper. His feathers however were unbelievably soft, moving with the slightest of touch. 

The wyvern began to make small clicking noises with occasional quiet screeches, he was trying to talk to Ornstein but it fell on deaf ears. Faraam would’ve been able to translate it for him if he was awake, he’s had so much longer to learn the dragon’s tongue. It was always hilarious to watch the god and his wyvern get into an argument because although their noises held meaning, to Ornstein they were just nonsense. King of the storms cocked his head to the side, motioning towards where the rest of his body laid. The knight looked over to the roof of the house, watching as the wyvern raised one of his wings and rustled it slightly. 

He smiled warmly at the gesture and nodded. Whenever the three of them were out, whether it was simply to hunt or just to have a moment away from arch dragon peak, Ornstein would usually hang back and stay with king of the storms. Faraam had become so used to being alone that he always needed a moment to himself to recharge and Ornstein let him do this whenever he needed. King of the storms had become very good at distracting Ornstein from his growing anxiety as his god was away, never truly being able to get rid of his fear. The fear that he would never see him again and that he’d have to search again. He would cross the world again for him in an instant. But oh how it would tear his heart apart. 

When the knight was separated from his Lord, this exact spot underneath the wyvern’s wing was comforting to him. The beast would hold him so tightly and talk to him, just so there was no silence for Ornstein’s fears to have audience. King of the Storms knew that he was speaking nonsense to Ornstein but that wouldn’t stop him from comforting the knight. 

King of the storms tilted his head down just a bit further so Ornstein could climb up onto the roof with him, luckily it wasn’t that far up so there wouldn’t be much strain on his muscles. With a huff he planted his feet on the roof, stretching his arms up with a yawn. It was so late at night, he needed rest. 

The wyvern lifted its wing yet again and Ornstein crawled under it, moving close to the beast’s body. It was so cold compared to his blazing skin; king of the storms was always so cold but it never bothered him somehow. The wing gently came down around the knight, hugging him close. A small smile crept up onto Ornstein’s lips and with a yawn he spoke,  
“Goodnight king” this earned him a chirp in return. In dragon’s tongue king of the storms replied,  
“sweet dreams, little knight”


End file.
